1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scooter type motorcycle having low deck type floor.
2. Description of Background Art
Generally, a unit swing type internal combustion engine is used together with a scooter type motorcycle The internal combustion engine unit integrally has a transmission that is supported on a base end thereof to a vehicle body via links. A rear wheel is pivotally supported at a rear end of the vertically freely swingable engine unit, and a cushion is interposed between the rear end thereof and the vehicle body.
Further, in a scooter type motorcycle, there is an example, as set forth in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H1-39397, wherein a transmission case which is a separate body from an internal combustion engine, is supported in a freely swingable manner together with a rear wheel which is pivotally supported at a rear end of the transmission case. In the scooter type motorcycle described in the Examined Japanese Patent, the transmission case is pivotally supported in a freely swingable manner around an output shaft located more rearwardly from a crank shaft of the internal combustion engine that is provided extending between left and right floor portions.
In a motorcycle mounting a former unit swing type internal combustion engine, there is a limit in a high speed traveling property since the weight under the shock absorber is heavy.
Further, since an entire internal combustion engine is swingable with respect to a vehicle body, a space on a periphery of the internal combustion engine must be secured for fear of interference thereof with the other parts, so that efficient arrangement of parts has been difficult.
In a latter example described in the Examined Japanese Patent, since the transmission case supporting the rear wheel is swingable around the output shaft located more rearwardly than that of the crank shaft, the wheel base is large in length.
Further, since the internal combustion engine is provided to extend to between the left and right floor portions, it has been impossible to secure a space for wide floor portions, and also it has been difficult to obtain a space to arrange accessories between the left and right floor portions.
In view of the foregoing circumstance, the present invention is directed to solving the above problems and it is an object of the invention to provide a scooter type motorcycle which is capable of improving a high speed traveling operation thereof. A rear wheel supporting member is provided that is a separate body from the internal combustion engine. The rear wheel supporting member is freely swingable. The present invention permits the arrangement of the parts in a efficient manner and permits wide spaces to be provided for the floors.
In order to achieve the object described above, a scooter type motorcycle is provided that includes low deck type floors. The scooter type motorcycle is constituted in such a manner that a internal combustion engine is arranged rearwardly of the floors and on a downward side of a rider""s seat. A rear wheel is supported via a supporting member which is swingable independently of the internal combustion engine.
Since the rear wheel is supported via the supporting member which is swingable and independent of the internal combustion engine, the weight of a swingable section is made to be light, thus improving the high speed traveling operation of the motorcycle. Also the arrangement of the parts thereof can be made in an efficient manner because the size of the swingable section is small, thus there is no need to secure a large enough space on the periphery thereof.
Additionally, since the internal combustion engine is arranged rearwardly of the floors, the spaces for the floors can be secured wide and also the space for disposing accessories or the like can be provided on the floor portions.
In a scooter type motorcycle according to the present invention, the supporting member has a belt type automatic transmission and is pivotally supported coaxial with a crank shaft of the internal combustion engine.
Since the supporting member supporting a rear wheel is pivotally supported coaxial with the crank shaft of the internal combustion engine, a wheel base can be contracted in length, thus simultaneously a suitable space for disposing accessories and spaces for the floors can easily be secured on a forward side of the internal combustion engine.
In a scooter type motorcycle according to the present invention, cylinders of the internal combustion engine are tilted forward and a space for disposing accessories or articles is provided on a forward side of the forward tilted cylinders.
By tilting the cylinders forward, a seat above the cylinders can be set low, therefore a riding position can be secured in a very relaxing manner.
Since the space for disposing the accessories or the articles is provided on a forward side of the internal combustion engine, it is made possible to arrange parts in a good efficient manner.
In a scooter type motorcycle according to the present invention, a passenger""s seat is provided rearwardly of a rider""s seat at one stage high level, a helmet containing box is arranged on the downward side of the passenger""s seat, and an air cleaner is arranged along a bottom face of the helmet containing box.
Since the passenger""s seat is provided rearwardly of the rider""s seat at a higher level, the helmet containing box is arranged on the downward side of the occupant seat, and the air cleaner is arranged along the bottom face of the helmet containing box, the helmet containing box provides a large space and the air cleaner can be arranged in a good space efficient manner.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.